By the Book/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E14 Mewnian corn field.png S2E14 Cavern under the corn field.png S2E14 Ludo's wand rockets him across the cavern.png S2E14 Ludo on the ground covered in dirt.png S2E14 Ludo 'I don't even understand'.png S2E14 Eagle and spider come out of hiding.png S2E14 Ludo 'this thing is impossible to control'.png S2E14 Ludo gets blasted through the cave wall.png S2E14 Ludo crawls out of the cave wall.png S2E14 Ludo 'why won't you work?!'.png S2E14 Ludo staring at his magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo's wand emitting a green glow.png S2E14 Ludo talking to his magic wand.png S2E14 Eagle and spider look puzzled at Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo 'tell me your secrets'.png S2E14 Ludo's wand pulsing with a green glow.png S2E14 Ludo 'I don't want to see Star Butterfly'.png S2E14 Ludo 'she doesn't need a wand'.png S2E14 Ludo comes up with a diabolical plan.png S2E14 Ludo addressing the eagle and spider.png S2E14 Close-up on Ludo's sinister expression.png S2E14 Diaz Household exterior with smoke.png S2E14 Star Butterfly lying bored on the ground.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'just stick with a narwhal blast'.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'there are other spells in your book'.png S2E14 Glossaryck points at Incantation Dance pictures.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'can we do it?'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'that's got a lot of steps'.png S2E14 Marco holding up the magic instruction book.png S2E14 Star Butterfly groaning with boredom.png S2E14 Star Butterfly crawling on her back.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'what do I gotta do?'.png S2E14 Glossaryck points to first dance step.png S2E14 Star Butterfly crosses her arms.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'close enough'.png S2E14 Glossaryck points to second dance step.png S2E14 Star Butterfly boredly raising her wand.png S2E14 Glossaryck explaining the second dance step.png S2E14 Glossaryck demonstrates the second step.png S2E14 Star Butterfly raises her right arm partway.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'Star, look at me'.png S2E14 Glossaryck demonstrates the second step again.png S2E14 Star 'Earth eleven o'clock or Mewni eleven o'clock?'.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'they're the same, Star'.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'this is impossible'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'I know how to cast a spell'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly twirl-twirl-twirl.png S2E14 Star Butterfly helicopter arms.png S2E14 Star Butterfly casts Warnicorn Stampede.png S2E14 Star Butterfly summons a tiny warnicorn.png S2E14 Tiny warnicorn appears.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'that's a single warnicorn'.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'a stampede is many warnicorns'.png S2E14 Marco weighed down by the instruction book.png S2E14 Star 'I'm done with the book for today'.png S2E14 Star pulls Marco out from under the book.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'I thought we were friends'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly accidentally offends Glossaryck.png S2E14 Star insists that she and Glossaryck are friends.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'I just don't have fun with you'.png S2E14 Glossaryck listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'it's not like you like having fun'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'you're alone all the time'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'you're like a wise old hermit'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'or like a wise old monk'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly starting to stutter.png S2E14 Glossaryck looking very upset.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'say no more'.png S2E14 Glossaryck going inside a donut box.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'I won't be bothering you ever again'.png S2E14 Glossaryck closes the donut box lid.png S2E14 Star Butterfly apologizing to Glossaryck.png S2E14 Marco Diaz skeptical 'is he though?'.png S2E14 Marco 'hand out weird riddles and eat pudding'.png S2E14 Star 'don't you talk like that about our friend'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz agrees to help Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Marco Diaz 'my uncle Enrique hid in a box'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz has a cunning plan.png S2E14 Echo Creek movie theater exterior.png S2E14 Movie actor 'we can never be together'.png S2E14 Movie actor 'we're from two different worlds'.png S2E14 Isabel wiping away actor's tears.png S2E14 Movie actor 'society will never accept us!'.png S2E14 Star, Marco, and donut box in theater.png S2E14 Glossaryck in box 'tell Star we are not talking'.png S2E14 Marco 'Glossaryck said he's still not talking'.png S2E14 Marco tells Glossaryck to pass candy to Star.png S2E14 Glossaryck refuses to acknowledge Star.png S2E14 Glossaryck reaching for Marco's snacks.png S2E14 Glossaryck takes Marco's snack tray.png S2E14 Glossaryck picking up bag of Boom Nuggets.png S2E14 Boom Nuggets explode inside donut box.png S2E14 Marco grumbles at Glossaryck's selfishness.png S2E14 Star offers to make snacks with magic.png S2E14 Star about to cast Cotton Candy Cloud.png S2E14 Star Butterfly casts Cotton Candy Cloud.png S2E14 Star makes a cotton candy cloud over Marco.png S2E14 Marco gets rained on by spaghetti and meatballs.png S2E14 Marco Diaz tells Star to 'study a bit more'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'don't you start too, Marco'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz 'you'll miss the whole movie'.png S2E14 Glossaryck in box 'I've seen this one before'.png S2E14 Glossaryck in box 'the squid lady dies in the end'.png S2E14 Theater patrons get angry at Star and company.png S2E14 Theater patrons throw popcorn at Star and friends.png S2E14 Diaz Household exterior at nighttime.png S2E14 Star Butterfly sleeping in bed.png S2E14 Monster bursts into Star Butterfly's bedroom.png S2E14 Star Butterfly racing to fight the monster.png S2E14 Star Butterfly battles monster off-screen.png S2E14 Star Butterfly calls to Glossaryck for help.png S2E14 Glossaryck doesn't fall for Star Butterfly's trick.png S2E14 Glossaryck pops open a can of soda.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'you can stop, Marco'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz in a monster statue.png S2E14 Marco takes his mask off and screeches.png S2E14 Star Butterfly tells Marco to stop.png S2E14 Marco Diaz opening a dumpster lid.png S2E14 Star tosses Glossaryck's box in the dumpster.png S2E14 Star and Marco running behind a corner.png S2E14 Star and Marco laughing over their plan.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'we're getting Glossaryck back'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz high-five.png S2E14 Star and Marco hear a garbage truck.png S2E14 Star and Marco look around the corner.png S2E14 Garbage truck picks up the dumpster.png S2E14 Donut box falls into trash compactor.png S2E14 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz freaked out.png S2E14 Star and Marco race to rescue Glossaryck.png S2E14 Dimensional scissors penetrate the Earth dimension.png S2E14 Star Butterfly surprised by dimensional scissors.png S2E14 Star Butterfly stops short of the scissor blade.png S2E14 Dimensional portal opens in front of Star and Marco.png S2E14 Ludo emerges from the portal.png S2E14 Star and Marco witness Ludo's arrival.png S2E14 Ludo appears before Star and Marco.png S2E14 Ludo staring at Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Star Butterfly shocked to see Ludo.png S2E14 Marco Diaz shocked to see Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo 'yes, I am!'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'I tossed you into the abyss!'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz 'she tossed you into the abyss!'.png S2E14 Ludo angry 'yes, you did'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly takes out her magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo taking out his magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo surprised that Star has a wand.png S2E14 Star surprised that Ludo has a wand.png S2E14 Star and Ludo 'you have a wand?'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz 'you both have wands!'.png S2E14 Ludo 'seriously, Marco, that's getting annoying'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly looks annoyed at Marco.png S2E14 Ludo 'you're coming with me!'.png S2E14 Ludo and minions get blown backward.png S2E14 Ludo flies back into a brick wall.png S2E14 Star and Marco duck under Ludo's blast.png S2E14 Star and Marco watch Ludo's magic explode.png S2E14 Star Butterfly casting Rainbow Fist Punch.png S2E14 Star Butterfly creates a rainbow-colored fist.png S2E14 Star Butterfly's Rainbow Fist Punch deflates.png S2E14 Star Butterfly surprised that her spell failed.png S2E14 Ludo 'that's your rainbow punch?'.png S2E14 Giant eagle and spider sneak up on Marco.png S2E14 Giant eagle and spider pounce on Marco.png S2E14 Marco defends himself against eagle and spider.png S2E14 Ludo firing magic shots while running.png S2E14 Star Butterfly looking at Ludo's raining blasts.png S2E14 Star Butterfly dodging Ludo's raining magic.png S2E14 Star Butterfly casting Heart Attack.png S2E14 Ludo covered in tiny hearts.png S2E14 Marco 'the worst wand fight I've ever seen!'.png S2E14 Giant spider jumps on Marco Diaz.png S2E14 Trash compactor starting to close.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'I don't have time for this'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly runs toward the truck.png S2E14 Star Butterfly running past Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo annoyed 'we aren't done!'.png S2E14 Ludo firing magic shots wildly.png S2E14 Ludo stumbling off the trash can.png S2E14 Ludo rockets up into the sky.png S2E14 Star Butterfly blasting at Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo flying helplessly through the air.png S2E14 Star Butterfly's magic makes fireworks.png S2E14 Star Butterfly frustrated with her own magic.png S2E14 Ludo's magic cuts through a building.png S2E14 Ludo's magic cuts through a car.png S2E14 Ludo's magic cuts through telephone pole.png S2E14 Telephone pole falls on giant spider's head.png S2E14 Giant eagle swoops down on Marco.png S2E14 Marco Diaz grabs giant eagle by the legs.png S2E14 Marco Diaz about to stomp on giant eagle.png S2E14 Giant spider catches Marco in spider web.png S2E14 Marco Diaz trapped in spider web.png S2E14 Trash compactor continues to close.png S2E14 Marco Diaz worried about Glossaryck.png S2E14 Marco Diaz breaks his arm free of the web.png S2E14 Marco Diaz picks up a trash can lid.png S2E14 Marco flings trash can lid at trash compactor.png S2E14 Trash can lid sails through the air.png S2E14 Trash can lid gets lodged in trash compactor.png S2E14 Star Butterfly determined to save Glossaryck.png S2E14 Ludo blasts a hole in front of Star.png S2E14 Star Butterfly stops short of the crevice.png S2E14 Star Butterfly looks down into the crevice.png S2E14 Ludo spinning through the air.png S2E14 Marco Diaz alerts Star about the lid.png S2E14 Trash compactor crushing trash can lid.png S2E14 Star Butterfly worried about Glossaryck.png S2E14 Star Butterfly leaping over the crevice.png S2E14 Star Butterfly blown away by Ludo's magic.png S2E14 Star Butterfly falls short of garbage truck.png S2E14 Trash compactor crushes the donut box.png S2E14 Star Butterfly in horrified shock.png S2E14 Giant eagle pins Marco to the ground.png S2E14 Donut box crushed in the trash compactor.png S2E14 Star saddened by Glossaryck's death.png S2E14 Ludo corners Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo threatening Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Star tries casting Warnicorn Stampede again.png S2E14 Star Butterfly casts Warnicorn Stampede again.png S2E14 Star Butterfly summons another tiny warnicorn.png S2E14 Tiny warnicorn leaning against Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo points his wand at Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo about to destroy Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Marco Diaz worred about Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Star Butterfly keeps her eyes shut.png S2E14 Donut box inflates inside the trash compactor.png S2E14 Donut box goes flying out of trash compactor.png S2E14 Donut box lands at Ludo's feet.png S2E14 Ludo trips over the donut box.png S2E14 Glossaryck emerges from the donut box.png S2E14 Star Butterfly happy that Glossaryck is alive.png S2E14 Glossaryck whistles for the magic instruction book.png S2E14 Magic instruction book starts to float.png S2E14 Magic instruction book crashes through wall.png S2E14 Instruction book rolling down the sidewalk.png S2E14 Instruction book bouncing down the street.png S2E14 Magic instruction book flying through the air.png S2E14 Magic instruction book catches Glossaryck.png S2E14 Star Butterfly surprised by instruction book's arrival.png S2E14 Star Butterfly catches instruction book in her hands.png S2E14 Ludo looking at Star's magic instruction book.png S2E14 Glossaryck telling Star Butterfly to read.png S2E14 Incantation Dance diagram in instruction book.png S2E14 Star Butterfly confidently raises her magic wand.png S2E14 Star Butterfly spins magic wand in her hand.png S2E14 Star Butterfly posing with her magic wand.png S2E14 Star Butterfly begins the Incantation Dance.png S2E14 Star Butterfly performs the Incantation Dance.png S2E14 Star Butterfly performing a magic dance.png S2E14 Star Butterfly twirling around and around.png S2E14 Star Butterfly casting true Warnicorn Stampede.png S2E14 Powerful magic builds behind Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Warnicorn Stampede.png S2E14 Ludo and minions look at the stampede.png S2E14 Warnicorns stampeding toward Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo goes flying back through the portal.png S2E14 Star Butterfly lowers to the ground.png S2E14 Star Butterfly staring at her magic wand.png S2E14 Marco Diaz running up to Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Marco Diaz 'that was so cool!'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly 'yeah, it was!'.png S2E14 Star 'all I had to do was read from the book'.png S2E14 Glossaryck returning inside the instruction book.png S2E14 Star and Marco watch Glossaryck return to the book.png S2E14 Star Butterfly lifting the magic instruction book.png S2E14 Star Butterfly apologizes to Glossaryck again.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'it was all part of the plan'.png S2E14 Star Butterfly asks Glossaryck what he means.png S2E14 Marco 'why'd you lock yourself in the donut box'.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'I needed to get to that candy'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz understands Glossaryck.png S2E14 Marco Diaz doesn't understand Glossaryck.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'how would you rocket yourself'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz still completely confused.png S2E14 Glossaryck 'I had to be in that donut box'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz 'you're saying you did all that on'.png S2E14 Glossaryck cries out 'boom nugget!'.png S2E14 Marco Diaz frustrated with Glossaryck's crypticness.png S2E14 Ludo and minions return to Mewni defeated.png S2E14 Ludo starting to laugh.png S2E14 Ludo cackling maniacally.png S2E14 Ludo talking to his wand again.png S2E14 Magic wand looks back at Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo sinister 'there's a book'.png Концепт-арты By the Book BG Painting 1.jpg By the Book BG Painting 2.jpg Прочее By the Book poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона